Son of Chaos: (Book 1) The Return
by ChaoticPen
Summary: Percy Jackson is surprised when another son of Poseidon shows up. A Few days later a Mysterious boy shows up radiating power. Showing Percy stronger beings who want to help. Follow his new life. {Semi-Dark Percy. Not like sadistic, but vengeful.} Please don't hate on my OC's being main characters. [Percy J. Bianca A.] [Thalia G. Nico A.] DISCONTINUED-UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey Guys. This is my first story so don't flame please. Review and Ideas would be welcome. I will try to update every Sunday unless I get a bunch of Reviews then I will ask for what days I should update. I will try to reply to all reviews in the following chapters.**

Percy's P.O.V.

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm the Savior of Olympus, Titan Killer, the Bane Of Kronos, Giant Killer, Bane of Gaea, Survivor of Achilles Heel and Son of Poseidon. It was only a month after the defeat of Gaea, and Jake was already ruining my life. Everything was fine until he came into camp. But let me start from the beginning so you can understand.

It was a two weeks after we had defeated Gaea. Life was great. It was peaceful, and everyone was in a good mood. The Olympian Council granted the Seven the gift of immortality. They also gave my best friends Nico and Thalia immortality for helping us out so much. Even though Thalia was hunter and would never age now she would never die. They combined the two camps with a magical bridge. Crossing it entered the other camp. Romans and Greeks got along. It was golden.

Then in the middle of the week a Conch Horn sounded. It was the sound that meant a new camper was at the border. I grabbed Riptide and uncapped it as I ran to the border. When I got there I saw a boy, about eighteen running from a Hellhound. He had brown hair and green eyes. His red shirt was ripped and his jeans were torn at the knees. I quickly ran out and jumped on the back of the Hellhound, stabbing my sword into its head. I winced remembering Mrs. O'Leary. I turned around and the kid punched me in the face. He grabbed my sword and put it to my throat.

At about that time, Chiron and most of campers arrived.

"You sent this loser to help me?" the kid asked.

"I would appreciate it if you removed the sword from Percy's neck," Chiron said surprisingly calmly.

"Whatever," the kid responded.

Everyone was still on edge. They didn't know this kid and he was threatening their hero!

"Who are you?" the old centaur asked.

"I'm Jake," the kid responded. "Son of Poseidon and the strongest demi-god ever!"

As if on cue, the symbol of Poseidon appeared above the boy's head. I had a brother. And he wasn't a Cyclops. He was a Grade-A Jerk.

 **-LineBreak-**

Percy's P.O.V.

It was only a week after Jake arrived at camp and he was already ruining my life. He had the whole camp swooning over him. The only people not affected by his charm were Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. Yes, he had Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank charmed. My friends that I fought with and protected, that I killed giants with, were hypnotized by some no good wimp. If not for Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth I wouldn't have anything to live for. I kept smiling though. I still had to act like a leader.

The camper-arrival horn blew late one day. I ran to the boundary with Riptide in my hand. I had been in the training arena slashing some straw dummies pretending they were Jake. When I got to the boundary, my jaw dropped. I saw a boy running towards camp, with about every kind of monster that existed behind him. He was about sixteen with really black hair. He had an athletic build and his eyes were as black as his hair, but with little specks of silver and gold in them. I watched as he turned around and slashed through a Hellhound. He then ducked as a fury flew above his head. He jumped and landed behind a group of telchines. He slashed his sword in an ark, vaporizing a dozen of them. Then he saw me and ran towards the boundary. A fury dove straight at him slicing his calf. He quickly spun around stabbed her right through the chest, continuing his spin he faced forward again running towards the boundary.

Around then, the rest of the camp arrived. They stared at the horde of monsters. No one had ever seen that many monsters. This rivaled the amount at The Second Titan and Giant War. The kid finally crossed the boundary line. Monsters stopping right in front of the barrier.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Zayden," the boy responded, showing no emotion.

Then he collapsed. Chiron got some of the Apollo campers to take him to the infirmary. The monster horde dispersed after Zayden left.

"Yeah, you better run!" Jake bragged.

Thaila, Nico, and Annabeth ran up to me. "Who was that kid?" Nico asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth responded. "But I wonder who his parent is."

 **-LineBreak-**

Third Person P.O.V.

It was two days before Zayden woke up. Rumors spread who his parent was. Some thought he was child of the big three. Some thought he was a demi-titan. That had never happened before, but some people believed it. He had many features of Atlas.

A boy sat in the hospital wing. He had been unconscious for two days now. A camper with blonde hair and blue eyes hunched over the boy. She had been feeding him nectar and ambrosia since he had passed out. She was about his age. She volunteered to be his caregiver. She was different as was he. Her name was Lily. She was a daughter of Apollo. Once she first saw Zayden at the camp border she immediately liked him. He was... different. She didn't spread rumors of his parentage, but she too was curious who his parent was. The boy groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the girl who had nursed him back to health.

"Wait here," Lily told the boy.

She ran to the Big House to get Chiron. As she arrived there the old centaur was sitting at a table with Percy Jackson. They were in a heated conversation. They stopped as she ran up the steps.

"Hello Lily," Chiron greeted. "What is it?"

"Chiron," she panted. "Zayden, he's awake."


	2. Different Gods

**A/N: Wow. 46 Views, 2 Favs, and 3 Followers in the first 12 hours. Thank you guys so much. To say thanks I am uploading this second chapter. Please review with tips, ideas, constructive crticism, or anything else.**

 **Song I'm Listening to Now: Believer-Imagine Dragons**

Percy P.O.V.

Chiron and me followed Lily to the infirmary. Lily was always a quiet girl. She was a very talented archer and liked to help others. She was my friend and one of the few campers who didn't believe Jake's lies. When we opened the door to the infirmary we saw Zayden sitting on the edge of the bed. Lily told him to lay back down, but either he didn't hear her, or he didn't care. It was pretty late in the day, only about an hour or two until the Sing-Along. Capture The Flag would be starting soon.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Zayden," Chiron said.

"Thanks," he replied. He sounded better. He probably would be ready for Capture The Flag. I wondered whose team he would join?

"Do you have any clue who your godly parent his?" Chiron asked.

"No idea," the kid responded. Chiron then proceeded to tell him about Camp Olympus and who I was. He perked up when he heard my stories. He told him that Lily would give him a tour and lead him to the Pavilion for dinner. Chiron told him about Capture The Flag and that he would have to pick his team.

"Well, I'll leave to your own devices," Chiron said. As we left I saw Zayden get up. I noticed his eyes lit up as he talked to Lily.

Lily P.O.V.

I got to give Zayden the Camp tour. We started talking and I liked him even more. He explained to me how he had been running from some monsters when he found a sword on top of crate, how he figured out the mythology world when he saw monsters he recognized from the stories he was told when he was younger. The conch horn blew after a while, and I led him to the Pavilion.

"So, where do I sit?" he asked.

"You can sit with me at the Apollo table." I responded. "He's my dad."

Everyone loved the fact that on your first day you didn't have to sit at the Hermes cabin table. You sat with your guide.

We offered our food, then sat down and began eating. We were having brisket with grapes, beans, barbecue, and hush puppies, a classic southern meal. I showed him how to ask for his drink. He asked for black coke, which I thought was dumb, but then I saw the shade of black it was. The black was a swirling vortex. It was as black as your closed eyelids, it was breathtaking. People were giving Zayden looks. I glared at them, but they still kept on. They were wondering if they wanted him on their team. I wanted him on my team, but I didn't want to show any signs. I wasn't clingy.

"Ok, campers." Chiron spoke. "Head down to the creek for Capture the Flag. The current holders are Athena and Ares." The whole camp filed down to the creek.

"Ok," Chiron began. "The current teams are: Ares, Apollo, and Poseidon vs Athena, Dionysus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Demeter."

Zayden looked confused at all the cabins on the other team, but I told him that the camper number was fair. Some cabins had more campers than others. Since there were so many minor gods that they were allowed to just join whichever side, as long as it wasn't too many on one side. Besides Percy was as strong as fifty campers, not that anyone else thought that.

"Zayden," Chiron said. "Since you are new and have no recollection of your parent, you are allowed to pick your team. Campers, to your side!"

I walked over to pick up my red helmet. Hoping Zayden would choose my team.

"I chose the blue team," Zayden said. Cheers erupted from the blue team. My heart sank. I was going to have to fight Zayden.

Third Person P.O.V.

Zayden walked over to the table to pick up a blue helmet. Chiron offered him a sword, but Zayden showed him a stopwatch that when he pressed the button to start, it transformed into his black sword. The sword had silver and gold lines going up and down it. The black was just like his Coca-Cola. A swirling mass of black. It was entrancing. Chiron gasped as he saw Zayden's sword. Zayden walked over and stood beside Annabeth. The conch horn blew and everyone ran into the woods.

Percy P.O.V.

I never really liked to fight with Ares, but they offered me wonderful deal. They would make Jake join the other team. And that worked. I got to smash him in his pretty little face if I got the chance.

I was on the offensive. Our defenders were Lily and Sam. Sam was an ares camper who wasn't all that bad. He fought with a mace swinging wildly hoping to smash someone. If he stayed close to the flag no one would want to get that close to his mace. Surprisingly, Lily prefered a small sword instead of a bow. She was an amazing fighter. She would fight with a sword then run or jump back firing three or four arrows at her target. The rushing while they were distracted. Her and Will Solace were the Apollo cabin leaders.

I sprinted across the creek and towards their flag. I could see the flag. I was about to grab it when an arrow hit my knee. To a normal person it would have hurt like crazy, but it was rubber and I had been through a lot worse. My leg was sore and there were more defenders than I expected. Besides Jake probably rushed the our flag. I decided to go back and defend, hoping to be able to fight Jake..

As I got back to our flag I saw campers gathering around a clearing. I hurried over to see what it was. Zayden was fighting some of the Ares campers across the creek. He was fighting unlike a Greek or a Roman. He was charging and jumping off of trees. He would hack and slash and charge forward. No one could beat him. He jumped over the creek and approached the flag. Sam ran out and tried to stop him, but Zayden got under his guard and tripped him then hit him in the back of his head. He was about to grab the flag when Lily jumped out of her tree. This would be an interesting fight.

Her sword was ready. She charged him with her sword in front of him. She came down on his head and he easily parried it. He slashed upward and she blocked it. Then the only sound was metal on metal. Zayden wasn't even breaking a sweat, but I could tell Lily was tired. With the same move Luke taught me He disarmed her. She fell to the ground. Zayden picked up her sword and she sprung up. She pulled out her dagger and rushed towards him.

He easily blocked the hits, but one cut his arm. He stepped back in pain. His eyes flashed gold and he charged her. He swung his and Lily's sword fast as lighting. He knocked the dagger out of her hand and put his sword to her neck and held Lily's against the back of her neck.

Zayden circled around so his back was to the flag. He handed Lily back her sword and walked up and grabbed the flag. We had lost capture the flag.

Lily P.O.V.

The whole camp filed to the firepit. We sang songs about Artemis and Apollo. We also sung about Hermes and the cow. I decided to sit by Zayden. I knew he had been toying with me when we spared. He could have easily dispatched me, but he liked it. Being this close to him I had chills up my back. He radiated power. I could only wonder who his parent was. Most campers were claimed the day they got to camp thanks to Percy's wish. I couldn't wait for him to be claimed.

"Why were you toying with me Zayden?" I asked him.

"What?" He responded.

"Listen." I said. "Don't play dumb with me. I know you could have easily took my sword and grab the flag, but you didn't. Why?"

"I don't know." He started. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"Did you let me cut your arm?" I asked. Wondering if I could even land a hit on him. "Yes, you were the best fight I've had in ages."

"Wait, what do you mean. You said you've been running from monsters starting this week." What did he mean.

"Well...it felt like ages I guess is what I meant." I could tell he was hiding something, but decided to leave it. Then I looked above his head and my jaw dropped.

Percy P.O.V.

I was sitting next to Thalia and Nico at the sing-along. Annabeth was standing up leading the sing-along with the Apollo campers. For a child of Athena she was an amazing singer. I was joking with Nico when he looked over at the other side of the Amphitheater. He was looking at Zayden. The whole camp was silent. Above his head was a swirling galaxy. I didn't know that symbol and neither did anybody else. Except for Annabeth probably, gods she is the greatest. Chiron stood up still staring at Zayden who was confused why everyone was looking at him.

"All hail Zayden" Chiron started. "Son of Chaos, Creator of the Universe and Ruler of All."

 **A/N: Hey Guys thanks for reading. Love u guys. Have some Blue Cookies.**

 **(::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::)**

 **(::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::)**

 **ChaocticPen signing off.**


	3. GoodBye

**A/N: Hey guys what is up. You guys are the best. I have 2 reviews. 65 Views and a bunch of favs and follows. So I have decided that whenever I get a chapter done I will post it. The only thing I ask is that you review only if it is to say hi. I would love ideas, help, or anything else. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Song I'm Listening to Now: Monster-Imagine Dragons(This song really helps me with the lonely stuff.**

 **A/N: Wow i am a noob. I posted the first chapter s the third chapter. Sorry.**

Lily P.O.V.

Wow. Zayden was a Son of Chaos. Everyone fell silent. Zayden looked around at the whole camp with a confused look on his face. Everyone looked at Zayden with fear. Chaos was evil, I mean he was Chaos. If Chaos had a demigod child then he must have been on earth. I was jumped out of my thoughts when Chiron told everyone to go to their cabins. I felt bad for Zayden. He had no cabin and everyone was scared of I had an idea. Normally new demigods spent the night in the Big House if they had no cabin. Although two weeks of working non-stop we have a cabin for a about every god you could think of. Since, Chaos doesn't have a cabin Zayden would have to sleep on a crappy cot.

"Chiron." I asked after most of the campers were gone. Except for Camp Counselors. We got to stay up later.

"Yes Lily" Chiron replied.

"Since Zayden doesn't have a cabin could he stay in the Apollo cabin until he has a place to sleep?"

Will immediately gave me a death glare which was quickly shut down by Percy.

I guess he has one person his side besides me I guess.

"That seems fine Lily." Chiron responded.

 **-LineBreak-**

Percy P.O.V.

Wow. This week has sucked. The whole camp has turned on me. I had no one except for Lily and Annabeth. Thalia was busy with the hunters and Nico was helping his dad down in the underworld. Annabeth had been distant lately.

All this was running through my head while I walked down to the beach. I knew that would help me concentrate. When I got down there I saw there weren't that many people. I sat down in my favorite spot in the sand just far enough that my feet got wet. This strengthened me to find out a plan. I looked around at the beautiful beach. Then I saw two figures a down the beach kissing. At first I thought it was just some regular old campers until I saw the blond hair mixed with a streak of gray. My heart stopped.

"Annabeth" I whispered.

Lily P.O.V.

I was walking over to the soccer field to join a pickup game. I needed something else to concentrate on besides Zayden. Son of Chaos. Wow. This had never happened before. In history. As I was walking a heard a huge wave crash and a scream of anger. Then I saw Percy running up the hill. He had tears in his eyes and clenched fists. He was going towards his cabin. I ran up and stopped him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He responded.

"You listen here Percy I stood by you this whole team you better tell me" I shouted.

Sadness replaced his anger as he looked at me.

"I was at the beach." He choked out. "I saw Annabeth and Jake kissing." He was trying to hold back tears. "I asked Annabeth why she would do that." He was practically crying now. "She said Jake was hotter and better than I was and that I was just...I was just the middle and there was no future between us."

Then he ran all the way back to his cabin slamming the door. I flashed with anger. How could Annabeth do this to him. He held the sky for her and saved her countless times. The whole camp was turning on Percy and she goes and cheats on him with the one person that is ruining his life. I stormed back to the Apollo cabin. I jumped on my bed in a fit of anger. Everyone should be gone because people had chores and training to get through. I looked up Zayden was on the bunk across from sitting waiting patiently watching me.

"What's wrong?" He asked?

"Nothing." I responded. I didn't want to talk about it.

He glared at me. That stung. "Ok. Just because I'm a Son of Chaos everyone has been avoiding me. I never wanted any of this. I just want to live a regular life. I want to have friends, a family, people I can love."

I felt bad now. Everyone that's ever been a demigod has always wanted to be normal. We could never be. Especially one as powerful as Zayden. I got up and sat next to him.

"You know Percy right." I started.

"Yeah I do." He said sliding closer to me.

I started getting nervous with Zayden being so close to me. " Well his girlfriend Annabeth was basically the only one that stood by him. His friends Thalia and Nico had other jobs and couldn't hang out with him. I was friends with him, but Annabeth was his only old school friend left." I was very nervous now. Zayden was right next to me.

"Go on." Zayden asked curiously.

"Well, she cheated on him with his brother. And to top it all off his brother was the one ruining his life."

"That isn't right." Zayden responded.

"No, it isn't." I said.

My palms started to sweat. Zayden started to lean towards me. Before anything could happen the Meeting Horn blew. Dang it. I thought, I was so close to kissing Zayden. Stupid horn.

"Come on Zayden. That's the horn for Camp Counselor meeting." He didn't register. " You're the only Chaos camper so you are the Chaos cabin leader."

 **-LineBreak-**

Percy P.O.V.

After everyone gathered in the Big House Chiron addressed everyone.

"Camp Counselors. We have a message from Olympus that all campers should be there as soon as possible."

Thanks to the Ancient Laws being lifted after the Second Giant War we could just have the gods flash use to Olympus.

"So, apparently there will be a vote on some extreme matter." He continued. "Everyone gather up your Cabin and Meet at Half-Blood Hill.

 **-1 hour later-**

"Ok campers. The gods are going to flash up to Olympus. Everyone ready?"

After a murmur of yes a bright light appeared and when it died down we were on Olympus.

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus Shouted. "Please come to the center of the throne room."

I was confused. Why would the gods want me to stand in the throne room? What was happening. But, being obedient I walked to the center of the room. All of a sudden chains shout out and wrapped around my arms. I was trapped against the floor.

"You have been accused of being a traitor to the gods. The council and counselors of the camps will now vote on your fate."

"All who believe Percy Jackson is innocent show themselves by a show of hands."

The only people who voted for me to be innocent were Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia.

"All against." Zeus asked.

All the other gods raised their hands. Including my dad.

"All cabins who believe Percy is innocent show by a raise of hands."

The cabins who raised their hands were Apollo's and Hermes's. Thanks to Lily and the Stolls.

"All against." Zeus continued. "All the other cabin's raised their hands."

"Percy Jackson I hereby sentence you to death." Zeus shouted. All the gods raised their weapons.

Lily P.O.V.

"Percy Jackson I hereby sentence you to death." Zeus shouted. All the gods raised their weapons.

My heart sank. Percy was going to die. I turned around to see Zayden standing there.

"In case I don't see you again, here." He then grabbed me by the waist pulling me into a passionate kiss that I leaned back into. Warmth went through my body. Zayden then pulled away and ran towards Percy. That's when I realized what was happening.

"Noooooo!" I screamed, but it was too late. Zayden jumped in front of Percy. All I saw was a flash of black and they were both gone.

 **A/N: Thank you guys sooooo much for all the views, favs, and follows. And I love leaving you guys with Cliff Hangers. Btw. I know some people don't like OC's being a main plot point, but my OC's such as Lily and Zayden will show up in future stories. If you don't like anything then just review. I probably wont update in a while because I am busy with Soccer and Basketball. If you guys really Review, Favorite, and Follow a lot then I will try my hardest to update more often. If you want longer chapters then just tell me. For now though I am keeping them atleast 1,000 words.**

 **Song I'm Listening To Now: You're My Sweatheart- To Your Doom (Really helped with the Lily x Zayden stuff**

 **Have Some Blue Cookies!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **ChaoticPen Signing off.**


	4. Forgotten Beginnings

**A/N: Wow, You guys are amazing. 268 Views. 59 on my last chapter two chapters and the rest on my first chapter. Thank you guys sooooooo much. I love you. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have been busy with life. Also I have something you can review. Do you want me to update every 2 or 3 days with 1,000 words or 5,000 words, but wait a few more days for updates. Just so you guys know, If you have never written a story. 1 Review makes my day. reviewing is worth a 100 buck each even if it is only 5 words.**

 **Song I'm Listening to Now: I'm So Sorry- Imagine Dragons**

 **A/N: I just realized chapter three was just Chapter 1. I replaced it so go check it out. So Sorry.**

Percy P.O.V.

Surprisingly I didn't feel any pain. I thought Zeus's Master Bolt would hurt. It had no feeling. I also thought it would be a yellow flash instead of a black one. Although when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the Underworld. I was in a room full of swirling dark matter. I couldn't see any light. Just black, consuming black like it was eating my soul.

"Wow you woke up fast." The voice sounded familiar. When I looked up I saw Zayden. He was standing there in black jeans with an Imagine Dragons T-shirt on. His consuming dark black hair was untidy.

"What the what!" I exclaimed. "Where am I? I Thought I was dead. Who are you. What am I doing?" I shouted all the these things without taking a breath.

"Jeez Percy. Calm down man. Let me explain." He added the last part before I could ask any more questions.

"So." He began. " You know who Chaos and the Primordials are right?"

I nodded.

"Well, as you know they exist. Prime example is Gaea. Anyway, Chaos created all of them along with the universe. You know as well as I do that the gods have overstayed their rule. I came down to Earth to recruit you to help us end the god's rule. Create a new council full of god's who will do their duty and actually help human's instead of sitting around watching them die. You Percy are the missing piece. You will help us destroy the god's and start a new golden age. They betrayed you. You will stay here in the Void Realm and train in the power of the primordials. You will show the gods they made a mistake killing you."

As I soaked this in I realized how right he was. The god's never helped because of the stupid ancient laws. Everything would be better if there was a new council. I wouldn't be able to kill my friends, but I could see if I could add them to the council.

"I only have one question." I began. "Are you really a Son of Chaos?"

"No. I am a Champion of Chaos like you will become. Chaos only claimed me to freak out the council. I am second in command after you will join."

"So, two questions." I started.

"Yeah, what are it." He responded.

"Why didn't Chaos tell me this himself and if you aren't a son of Chaos then who are you a son of."

He paused and looked at me. His eyes flashed gold again.

"I would prefer not to say who my parent is. The reason Chaos didn't tell you is because Chaos has such a strong aura and so much power and is the god of chaos that anybody that looks at him whether Primordial, God, demigod whatever would go insane or die. He talks to us in our heads. The only way to even talk to him would be when you join his forces. Then you have enough strength to look at him in his actual physical form."

He then told me to get some rest and that he would leave me in my room. He told me to envision this black room how I want it and it will appear that way. I thought of waves lapping at the shore of an ocean and of blue pancakes and coke. When I opened my eyes I saw a room with moving waves on the wall and a water bed and a fishtank as walls. There was a coral mantle with blue flames licking the wood. Then I closed my eyes again. I was a Champion of Chaos not a Son of Poseidon. I thought of darkness with some galaxies I mean he did create the Universe. When I opened my eyes I gasped. The walls were an entrancing. It was like they were sucking me into them. My bead was an endless loop of stars exploding. The fire

place had white flames consuming the wood.

 **-Mt. Olympus-**

Third Person P.O.V.

The council was out of control. The Apollo cabin stormed out of the Throne Room right after Zayden and Percy were killed. Hermes flashed his cabin out. All the people who voted for Percy screamed at Zeus and the council, even Hestia.

"Silence." Zeus shouted slamming his Master Bolt against the floor.

"Zeus." Hestia said. "You've doomed us all with your decision. If there is another powerful threat then we will have nothing to fight back with. Our strongest demigods are dead. You have murdered The Savior of Olympus and The Son of Chaos. This will come back to kick you in the but."

With that she flashed out followed by Hermes, Apollo, and Hades.

"Do not worry brother." Poseidon stated. "We have the strongest demigod ever! My son Jake."

The whole Throne Room erupted into cheers. Even I, the narrator looked down in disgust. And I don't even have a frickin name. I'm just that random guy that says everything that is clearly obvious.

 **-LineBreak-**

Lily P.O.V.

I sat on my bed crying. Zayden and Percy were dead. They would never be seen again. Our hero who saved us countless times and...Zayden. Zayden was amazing. I can't believe that the only person I've ever loved was dead. My first kiss was before he died. I would live on forever because of my immortality remembering this moment. I swore I would find Zayden again. I will find him.

 **-200 Years Later-**

Percy P.O.V.

Life was… interesting. I had been training with Zayden heavily. We were both brothers in a way. We were both adopted children of Chaos. Chaos was a good dad always helping us with training. He was a better dad than Poseidon ever was. The good thing about being with Chaos was that I had the Nightmares Gift. Which was basically achilles heel except I had the same stamina. Incase I went somewhere where I needed a new name I used my Inner Name. This name was my domain. Me and Zayden both had domains since we were adopted children of Chaos. My name was Justice. I was the Judge of ever living creature in the Universe. I had the blessing of Chaos himself. This gave me the blessing of every other god. Zayden had it as well, but was not as powerful as me. We could both kill the gods with a snap of our fingers and I could kill primordials with a flick of the wrist. Zayden could kill primordials, but it would take some effort. I had a pet as did Zayden. I had The Colchian Dragon. The original keeper of the Golden Fleece before Polyphemus took over after no one believed in him anymore. Maldoom, as I called The Colchian Dragon, was death black with rows of spikes running down his back. His tail had venom on it and was hooked like a barb. His fire was blue and his claws could catch on fire. He was the ultimate killing machine. He could travel at the speed of sound. Zayden had a Wyvern that shot spurts of poison. His claws injected lethal toxin into you. His name was Εφιάλτης. Which translates to Nightmare in English. Yeah life was good.

"Hey Percy." Zayden Spoke into my head.

"Yeah Zayden." I spoke back.

"I've noticed you've been lonely lately and I think I found someone that could help with that. Come to my room please." He finished.

Thoughts raced through my head as I wondered what could he be wanting to show me. I thought about who it could be as I walked to his room. When I got to his room I knocked on the door.

"Come In." Zayden said.

I opened the door and standing next to Zayden was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. Her black hair stretched to her shoulder making her thin body pop out. She was eighteen and breathtakingly pretty.

"Percy." She exclaimed.

That's when I realized who it was.

"Bianca." I whispered.

 **A/N: Thanks guys so much for reading. Reviews ideas, compliments, constructive criticism. I love you guys.**

 **Song I'm Listening To Now: Polaroid- Imagine Dragons (I am obsessed, sorry guys.)**


	5. The Arrival

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the views, follows, and favs. I have some things for you to reviews.**

 **Any Questions You Have For Me about the Story, Characters, Plot Holes, or just me Personally.**

 **Also:**

 **Powers You Think Percy, Bianca, or Zayden should have.**

 **Any Ideas.**

 **Any More Couples You Want To See.**

 **Which god should die first.**

 **Song I'm Listening To Now: Hopeless Opus- Imagine Dragons**

 **-300 Years Later-**

Percy P.O.V.

I love my life. Bianca and I had immediately started talking after Zayden introduced us. She looked even prettier than when I first met her. After a few years we started dating. We were madly in love with each other. She had been given the blessing of Chaos as well. The only problem with the blessing of Chaos were the Ancient Laws. The Ancient Laws, as Chaos explained, were merely a power meter. Chaos was the only being to be able override the Ancient Laws. Zayden, Bianca, and I were assassins of Chaos. I had changed as had Bianca and Zayden. We realized the Gods were useless and needed to be replaced. They were the scum of the earth punishing those who undeserved it. Bianca had been given her domain being my girlfriend. She was Order. She brought harmony to everything. The second her power was gained she knew Order had to be regained at Olympus. I couldn't wait until I killed those stupid Olympians. I had already thought of a new Council. Bianca would be my Queen and I would be the King. Zayden would be my right hand man. My friends would take over the remaining positions of the Olympians. I would probably only keep 2 Olympians. Hermes and Apollo. They were the only Olympians who stood by me. I would also allow Hestia and Hades to join the Council. I would bring Justice.

I had been training with Zayden and Bianca to be able to defeat any threat against Olympus. I would destroy Olympus not a Titan or Giant. Gaea was rising with the Titans together. We would have to fight them and the Olympians at the same time. I have a few new powers. I could create a portal. My senses and reflexes increased. The only ties I still had to the Olympians were my demigod abilities. Zayden used a sword made of Chaotic Steel. A metal only found in the void. It was made from Nova Dust. Nova Dust was collected by Exploding Stars. It could kill Immortals. Make them fade to the Void, Zayden's Realm, where their powers and domains were stored until granted to another. I was ready for Earth. I was ready to bring Justice.

Lily P.O.V.

500 Years. 500 years since Percy and Zayden were killed. Hades had separated himself from the council. He sent out more monsters to hunt down the demigod's that betrayed Percy and their traitorous brethren. The gods had gone completely insane from most of their members leaving. Hestia, Hermes, and Apollo had left Olympus completely. The campers still fought for the gods and with the traitors so they would not be smitten by Zeus. The world had gone evil. There was need for a change. Percy's closest friend's had secret meetings on any news of the rebellion. We needed change. We needed help.

Percy P.O.V.

I had just finished completing my last power test. I had to be able to pull all of my power into a pendent. The pendant I chose was my choice of weapon. My Chaotic Steel blade. It was a replica of my...old sword. It's name inspired fear into every living being. It's name was Ωμέγα. Omega. The last thing my enemies would see. Even it's name could kill a weak creature.

"Perseus." A voice spoke into my head. I immediately realized who it was.

"Yes, Master Chaos." I responded.

"It is time for your mission and for you to see me in my physical form." He spoke solemnly.

I was excited. I rarely would get over emotional about anything. I was a cold hearted assassin. I opened a portal into the meeting room. I stepped through eager to meet my master and trainer. The meeting room was a galaxy themed room with a wall that allowed you to see anything in the galaxy.

"Percy. I will debrief you on your mission. Then you will teleport yourself, Zayden, and Bianca to your destination." He spoke inside my head.

"Yes Master Chaos." I responded.

I saw a consumingly dark flash appear. Standing there was a boy with dark black hair. Silver eyes and a galaxy jacket. He had dark jeans with silver spots on them. He looked to be sixteen.

"Hello Percy." The teen said.

"Ma-Master Chaos?" I asked. This was a sixteen year old boy not an ancient deity.

"Yes Percy. It is me. This is my first form. Many people believe me to be an adult, but no. What is more chaotic than a teenage boy?"

He had stumped me there. It was so confusing taking orders from someone younger than me. Since I joined at age eighteen I stayed age eighteen.

"What is my Mission sir?"

"Ah yes. Your final mission is ready." He responded. "You, Bianca, and Zayden are to travel to earth to overthrow the gods. You are to attack at camp half-blood. Bring your pets. You are to remain concealed in your cloaks. You shall only show a sliver of your power. You will live in a region of Alaska. Where I have set up a camp. Any Allies you find will be allowed to help you."

I nodded at him before contacting Zayden and Bianca and telling them our mission. And with that I opened a portal to our camp at Alaska.

Justice, Order, and the Void were coming. There was stopping us. Here comes chaos I thought before jumping into the Portal.

 **Song I'm Listening to Now: Friction-Imagine Dragons**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I know this chapter wasn't as good. Reviews make me update more. Please review. Anyway Love you guys**

 **ChaoticPen Signing off.**


	6. Renewed Pasts

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for tuning in to another chapter of Son of Chaos. I am sooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded. I have started school and had practice and games and stuff, but I will try to update weekly or maybe even twice a week. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you review and tell your friends. I hope that this inspires you to do something.**

 **Song I'm Listening To: Everybody Talks-Neon Trees**

Wow. Was all I thought. After stepping through the portal I got hit by a blast of cold air. I mean actual blast. It knocked me back into a tree. I looked around and saw Bianca and Zayden were knocked into a boulder about a hundred feet from me. I looked around and saw snow coming from everywhere. We were surrounded in a blizzard. _Oh Yeah, I forgot. The base is being attacked by snow wolves and some goddess._ Chaos spoke in my mind. _Thanks_ I thought. _You're welcome!_ I looked ahead through the blizzard and I could make out a humanoid figure surrounded by wolf like shapes. They began walking towards us and I could make out a goddess surrounded by two dozen pure white wolves with ice fangs sticking out of their mouth. The goddess had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was unnaturally pale and had a white dress on with a silver tiara on her head. Her skin wasn't just pale it was as white as the snow. That's when I realized who it was. It was Khione the snow goddess. The wolves bared their fangs at us. Zayden and Bianca tried to make their way over to me, but then half a dozen of the Ice Wolves jumped between us.

"Who are you to be in my presence filthy mortal." Khione spoke."Do you know who I am? I am Khione, daughter of Boreas-"

"I know who you are filthy god. How dare you call me a filthy mortal for I shall be your doom."

At that Zayden and Bianca pulled out their Chaotic Steel blades. I remember how we got those blades like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback 499 Years Ago_

Master Chaos had just called us into his quarters. Me and Zayden walked into the meeting room. Waiting in the meeting room was a black smokey figure. We all gasped. We were looking at Chaos in his regular form. We had never witnessed this much power. The fact that he had risen enough to become a Primordial Whisper then it proved that this war would be won. Now matter how many Ancient Primordials we have to fight on our journey.

"Hello my godlings." Chaos pronounced.

"Γεια σας πλοίαρχος." We all pronounced. This was the customary greeting to a primordial.

"You may all be wondering why I have asked you here?" He responded.

We all nodded telling him to go on.

"Well, I think it is time for you to get an upgraded weapon." Chaos continued at seeing our gasps. "You see I know of a way to make Immortals fade and even gods fade. You all know that Kronos's scythe was made of Adamantine which is the strongest gem in the whole Universe. Its name means unbreakable. It is a purple stone, but once heated up it can take the color of the wielder's soul. It in itself can channel godly energy and dispel it. It can harness the energy of the soul it is bound to and has the same properties of that god or Titan." Chaos paused here to let us understand this information. "You see I have all forged your weapon of choice Percy you have a replica of Riptide. It is based of Adamantine. It has yet to bind to a soul, so it will not take your appearance until you bind with it. It will return to you and also has Chaotic Steel in it."

At this Zayden gasped in shock. I assume at the chaotic steel part.

"Yes. Chaotic Steel. Percy, Chaotic Steel is the most powerful substance in the universe. It is created by exploding star dust that has been melted down. To have enough for this blade one thousand stars exploded. The Chaotic Steel are the silver lines going around the blade. I have put my essence into these stars that have exploded. This blade wipes the immortal essence from the target once they are dealt a killing blow. Monsters will still return to Tartarus, but you will gain power from them. Immortals will fade and be sent to the void where they will be judged and imprisoned or sent the Endless. The most powerful thing about this blade is that it has been dipped in the Pool of Pain. This is the lake that the five rivers of the underworld flow into. It is right by my pit. This sword causes extreme pain, a burning fire in the soul, mortality being slowly pulled out, forgetfulness, and brings out your saddest memories. It will turn into a pen just like your old sword riptide."

At that he pulled out a solid black quartz pen. As I pulled off the cap of the pen it sprung into a beautiful sword. It was solid black with silver lines going through it. Chaos told me to bind this to my soul like I remembered my mortal point while dipping in the styx. I concentrated as hard as I could until finally I felt my body tug towards the sword. I heard Zayden and even Chaos gasp. I opened my eyes to see my sword. It was pure white adamantine with see through red rubies scattered all over it. There were silver lines running from the hilt up to the tip of the sword. Chaos answered my questioningly look.

"I never expected in all my days to see this combination. We have never seen two polar opposite elements in the same blade. The white means purity and whole hearted decisions. The red means hatred and betrayal."

I nodded in approval before pulling the cap off the bottom of the blade. The cap was the grip on the bottom. I put the cap to the tip of the blade transforming it into a black pen. I put it in my pocket. Chaos then gave me throwing knives that he said were made of Adamantine and imbued with the power of the River of Fire. The were endless. He also gave me a dagger made of Chaotic Steel entirely. He said this dagger could wipe someone's memory of the wielder when the returned to the underworld as to spread rumors. It could also fade Immortals. He then gave Zayden his blade that transformed into an ice blue and golden stopwatch. The sword was the same as mine instead it had a blue base with golden images of his adventures in it. Chaos then explained how we should wield them carefully.

 _Flashback_ _End_

I was broken out of my thoughts as Khione lunged at me with hunting knives swinging them at my neck.

 **A/N: Thanks fro reading. Be sure to review. Hope to post soon.**

 **ChaoticPen Signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, ChaoticPen here. I left for a very long time and im sorry. I have no excuse I just didnt have any motivation. I have Discontinued this story and it is Up for Adoption. Please check out the new story i am working on. My writing has improved and I feel that this new story will be more realistic and better. This new story will be called- Percy Jackson: Son of Shadows- It will be about Percy being a son of Erebus and will have more words and a better plot and it will move slower than Son of Chaos. This is also more realistic and portray the gods better and have many twists and turns. This story will probably be a PercyxBianca story but I am open to suggestions and will think about them in the reviews. Sorry This story ended like this and I would love for anyone to continue it, just DM me and I will be happy for you to continue you it in any way you see fit.


End file.
